


Of Beehives and Shitwolves

by frnkieroo



Series: Sterek Oneshots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bees, Caves, I hate myself, M/M, Mates, True Love, do not take any of this seriously, shitfic, this is one big shitpost i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieroo/pseuds/frnkieroo
Summary: Every wolf has one.





	Of Beehives and Shitwolves

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance. there is no sense to this dont try and make any  
> inspired by twitter gc fam, love you guys

"You have to tell him."

"I don't have to tell him anything."

The two sat together on the dirt ground in front of Drk Hl's wolf cave. Scoot Mcup was pushing around the sticks near his feet, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "Look, Drk, I'm not saying you have to, but it will save you from so much heartbreak in the future."

Drk sighed, looking out at the view from his cave, which was mostly trees. "Scoot, it doesn't matter if what I tell him is going to save both of our lives. The man still has free will. He has the ability to say no."

"Why do you assume he would? Why can't you believe that maybe, just maybe, Shitinski feels the same way? These sort of connections usually aren't one-sided."

Drk shot a glare at Scoot but it quickly melted into an expression of exhaustion. "I get it. I'm just- this whole beehive thing, mine has never been a person. It's been my anger, my entire life, for as long as I can remember."

"And things change, Drk. You have to let them happen."

He drew a long breath of the fresh cave air before exhaling. "You're right. You should get home, Scoot, get some rest. You don't need to be missing any more school."

Scoot let out a short laugh. "Like Mail would ever let me. She's got my four-year plan ready and pays for a tutor. It's not how it used to be, I promise."

Drk simply nodded before pushing himself off the ground, brushing the dirt off his jeans and gesturing Scoot to the trail that led out of the woods.

Scoot began to walk before looking back. "Talk to him. He won't bite."

 

Drk sat on the floor of his cave, listening to the music off of the iPod he had stolen from a hiker in the woods. He didn't know how to add music to it but what was already on there was fine; it was mostly wordless mopey classical music from the 1700s. Just his type.

He looked over at the cracked phone (Also stolen from a hiker. What? He didn't go out much, let alone shop for electronics) across the cave.

 _Just do it,_ he chided himself. _You've waited too long._ _Shitinski is going to be in college soon and he's either staying in Bitch Hills or he's moving_.

He snaps the phone up from the cold ground. The ringing echoed through the cave until a voice replied.

_"Drk?"_

"We need to talk."

 

Drk could hear the sound of Shitinski's golf cart pulling into the woods. He would look in a mirror to see if he was presentable enough if he had one. The most he could do was run a clawed hand through his hair and hope for the best.

"What's up, Shitwolf?"

Drk smirked at the old nickname. "I should be asking you the same. Big plans, huh?"

Shitinski grinned. "Ah, not set in stone, but I've got some ideas here and there. Chlalydia is sure that I'll get the internship in Quantico, but I doubt it. They want the best of the best."

"Who said you can't be the best?" Drk cocked his head to the side like a confused dog.

"I only need to hear it from myself. That and Harryballs felt the need to remind me that every day in chemistry. Man, I hate him."

"Does he even work at Bitch Hills High anymore?"

Shitinski looked down, a small smile creeping up. "Not exactly."

"I would take his words with a grain of salt. You, however, should be way easier on yourself." Drk felt his face heat up as he said the words, but if he didn't try now he was going to lose any chance.

"Why the sudden overly-niceness, Shitwolf? Do you need a favor from me?"

"No, not at all, I-" Drk swallowed dryly, managing to look everywhere in the dark cave but in Shitinski's eyes. "That's kind of what I called you here for."

Shitinski stayed silent, urging Drk to continue.

"You... I-" He ran a hand down his face. He knew this was going to be hard, but not this damn hard. "Every wolf has a beehive, Shitinski. Scoot's was Alabaster, now it's himself. Mine was always anger until pretty recently."

Shitinski's brows furrowed, and he walked a bit closer. "What's going on, Drk?"

He sighed.

_He won't bite._

"You're my beehive, Shitinski."

A long silence followed. Drk began to internally panic looking to the dirt floor, _this was a mistake, a big mistake-_

 _"I'm your beehive._ "

Drk looked up to see Shitinski with a new gleam in his eyes, and the shyest smile.

"Honestly, that's better than any position I could be given in Quantico."

A huge smile broke out on Drk's face as he walked the few feet to close the gap between him and Shitinski, wrapping his arms around the younger man and finally kissing him.

_Scoot's not going to believe this._


End file.
